Toryumon (stable)
Toryumon Generation, commonly abbreviated as is a professional wrestling stable in the Dragon Gate (DG) promotion. The stable was founded on December 18, 2019, by Último Drágon and his students that were trained by him as part of the class of Ultimo Dragon Gym graduates. The stable was founded after Último Drágon entered a feud with villainous stable R.E.D, leading him to be joined by his former students. Afterwards, the stable became part of a feud with Dragon Gate and R.E.D in a "Generation War". His former suspended their own stables in order to unite all wrestlers from the Toryumon generation to form the stable. During the "Generation War", the stable was joined by Toryumon original Shuji Kondo. As part of the storyline, Naruki Doi brought the Open The Dream Gate Championship, while Dragon Kid, Ryo Saito and Kenichiro Arai brought the Open The Triangle Gate Championship to the stable. History Background During Último Drágon's time working for World Championship Wrestling (WCW) in the United States, Dragón decided to open up a wrestling school to give Japanese hopefuls the chance to learn the Mexican Lucha Libre style. The wrestling school operated after the same principles of a university, divided into classes with several terms where wrestlers would "graduate" (debut) at the same time. The first class of Último Dragón Gym graduates began their own promotion, Toryumon Japan, while the second class of graduates called their promotion Toryumon 2000 Project, which primarily used a submission based style called Llave (Spanish for "Key" the Lucha libre term for submission locks). T2P ran until January 27, 2003, when the roster was absorbed into Toryumon Japan. In June 2004, Último Dragón left the promotion altogether and took the Toryumon name and trademarks with him since he owned the rights. Subsequently, Toryumon Japan changed its name to Dragon Gate, continuing the traditions of Toryumon Japan including references to Último Dragón. Formation In July 2019, Último Drágon returned to Dragon Gate as part of the celebration of its 20th anniversary, when the promotion was founded as Toryumon Japan. Afterwards, one of his former students began asking Drágon to join the promotion full-time, leading him to accept. In September, Drágon began a feud with R.E.D, leading him to be joined by his former students Darkness Dragon, Ryo Saito, and Super Shisa. On October 8, Dragón, Saito, Shisa and Darkness Dragon defeated R.E.D. Afterwards, Dragón joined by his former students Kenichiro Arai, Yasushi Kanda (who turned on R.E.D) and later "brother" YASSHI, Genki Horiguchi, and Susumu Yokosuka continuing a series of matches between the two sides. On December 4, Dragón defeated Eita by disqualification, after Eita removed Dragón’s mask. Afterwards, R.E.D attacked Dragón until his former students Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino made the save. The Green and Red Masked Demons were forced to a match, leading Dragón, Doi, and Yoshino to face Eita, Red and Green Mask Demons to face in a losing effort, after Kaito Ishida revealed himself to be the Green Masked Demon, turning on MaxiMuM. Generation War In December, Dragón's feud with R.E.D escalated to a "Generation War" against Dragon Gate and R.E.D, with Dragón and his former students "brother" YASSHI, Don Fujii, Dragon Kid, Genki Horiguchi, Kagetora, K-ness., Keni'chiro Arai, Konomama Ichikawa, Masato Yoshino, Naruki Doi, Ryo Saito, Shachihoko BOY, Super Shisa and Yasushi Kanda forming the stable. On December 26, Dragon Gate announced the participating teams in a tournament to crown the new Open The Twin Gate Champions. In the tournament, Toryumon would be represented by four teams taking part in the tournament to crown the new Open The Twin Gate Champions, Kid and Kagetora; Fujii and Kanda; Horiguchi and Saito; Yoshino and Yokosuka. All four teams failed to win the tournament, with Yoshino and Yokosuka being eliminated in the semifinals to Ben-K and YAMATO on January 15. Afterwards, Yoshino and Yokosuka were attacked by R.E.D. During the event, Saito and Dragon Gate's Strong Machine J pinned one-third of the Open The Triangle Gate Champions H.Y.O. Afterwards, Arai, Kid, and Saito challenged R.E.D to a match for the Open The Triangle Gate Championship. Also in the event, Doi was challenged by Dragon Gate's Kzy to a match for his Open The Dream Gate Championship. Later that night, Yoshino revealed Shuji Kondo to be the stable newest member, after Yoshino challenged the Dragon Gate duo of Ben-K and YAMATO and the R.E.D's duo of BxB Hulk and Eita to match. Later that month, two teams of Toryumon took part in the 2020 Ashiyanikki Cup 6 Man Tag Team Tournament, Kid, Horiguchi and Yokosuka; and Doi, Saito and Yoshino. In the first round, Kid, Horiguchi and Yokosuka were eliminated from the tournament by the Dragon Gate trio of Ben-K, Dragon Dia and Strong Machine J. Meanwhile, Doi, Saito and Yoshino were eliminated in the semifinals by the R.E.D trio of (Big R Shimizu, Eita and Kaito Ishida). The second big event of the storyline was on February 7 with a card full of matches between members of Toryumon, Dragon Gate and R.E.D. In that night, Kid, Saito and Arai won the Open The Triangle Gate Championship by defeating R.E.D (Diamante, H.Y.O and Takashi Yoshida) and Dragon Gate (Keisuke Okuda, Strong Machine J, Yosuke♡Santa Maria) in a three-way match. Later that night, Kondo and Yoshino won their match against R.E.D members BxB Hulk and Eita, and Dragon Gate members KAI and YAMATO. Afterwards, General Manager Takayuki Yagi announced a six-way match between all wrestlers that took part in the match. Members Sub-groups Championships and Accomplishments * All Japan Pro Wrestling **World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) – Yokosuka * Asuka Project **Asuka Project Championship (1 time, current) – Arai * Dragon Gate **Open The Dream Gate Championship (1 time, current) – Doi **Open The Triangle Gate Championship (1 time, current) – Kid, Saito and Arai Gallery |-| Gallery= Toryumongen.jpg|The original members of Toryumon |-| Members= Yassi.jpg|"brother" YASSHI Fujii.jpg|Don Fujii DragonKid.jpg|Dragon Kid HoriguchiNB.jpg|Genki Horiguchi Kagetora2.jpg|Kagetora Keni'chiro Arai.jpg|Keni'chiro Arai K-Ness.jpg|K-ness. "Hollywood"StalkerIchikawa.jpg|Konomama Ichikawa MasatoYoshino.jpg|Masato Yoshino NarukiDoi.jpg|Naruki Doi Ultimo Dragon.jpg|Último Drágon RyoSaito.jpg|Ryo Saito ShachihokoBOY.jpg|Shachihoko BOY SusumuYokosuka.jpg|Susumu Yokosuka SuperShisa.jpg|Super Shisa Kanda2019.jpg|Yasushi Kanda Kondo.jpg|Shuji Kondo |-| Champions= Doidream2.jpg|Naruki Doi as Open The Dream Gate Champion Susumuwj.jpg|Susumu Yokosuka as the World Junior Heavyweight Champion Toryumontriangle.jpg|Saito, Arai and Kid as Open The Triangle Gate Champions Category:Units Category:Dragon Gate Units